


Let me help you Nakila

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Injury, Other, Protection, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a call to go down to the stage. What he finds is something which he didnt want to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you Nakila

“Chris, I think it’s best if you come down to the stage a minute”  
“Why?”   
“I don’t know, one of the floor crew told me to tell you.”   
“Alright, I will be right down.”  
Chris placed his phone back into his trouser pocket and left his room in the apartment above the filming places. He was never usually called down to the stage at this time so it was a bit strange how one of the floor crew told him to. Thinking about why Craig had told him this, he walked down several staircases to get to the ground floor; the stage.  
As Chris walked in, several members of the main cast circlied what seemed like a body. Chris rushed over, hoping the body wasn’t who he thought it was.  
“Its Nakila.” One of the floor crew said, “She passed out and ran away from Danny for some reason.”  
“Okay.” Chris said and got close to her. Looking at her body, it was obvious that she was unconscious, her face was pale and her breathing was shallow.   
Chris turned her from lying on her front to lying on her back; to help her breathe.   
Looking at his hands, Chris noticd that somewhere on Nakila was bleeding as fresh blood coveed his hands.   
“Chris?” Robert asked, Danny and Craig were talking to eachother.  
“Help me with her.” Chrisasked, nolding Nakila up by her arms. Robert grabbed her legs.   
  


As both men carried her up to Chris’ room, Robert asked Chris, “How has she been?”  
“Okay. She’s been fine.” Chris lied, knowinf that she really hadn’t been.   
“I don’t know what happened, all I saw was her running from Danny and falling over.”  
“I see.” Chris said, having an idea why Nakila ran from Danny.   
Placing her lightly on Chris’ sofa, Robert noticed the blood on Chris’ hands.   
“Wheres that from?”  
“Nakila.” Chris said. Upon realising this, he then came ou t with “Its off her costume.”  
“Oh yeah.” Robert smiled, “Well, later. Hope she wakes up soon.”  
As soon as Robert had left, Chris grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, wantin to clean Nakila up. As he propped her up against the sink in the bathroom, armed woth a bowl and cotton wool as well as a first aid kit, Chrs took off the jacket that surrounded her. The sleve of the jacket had been completely saturated woth blood.   
Chris took a deep sorrowful sigh as he saw the wound on Nakila’s arm. It was large and bleeding rapidly. It had been done with a sharp object but Chris didn’t know what.  
The sleve of the undershirt which Nakila was wearing had short sleves and had easy accessto the wound. Chris wet a piece of cotton wool and began to clean off the blood which had came from it.   
As soon as the wet cotton wool touched the blood,it soaked it up like a sponge and began to drip itself as it absorbed so much. Nakila mush have gone deep.  
After several minutes of cleaning up Nakila’s wound, the cut lay there, obvious to the onlookers that it was done intentionally.  
Chris then got some antiseptic cream and began to apply it to the cut. He heard Nakila give a small wince as she woke up,the pain getting to her.  
Chris continued to apply the cream and then stopped when he had covered most of it.  
“What happened?” Chris asked her, getting some bandage from beside him.  
“Danny...he intimidated me.”  
“How?”  
Nakila teared up, “he asked me why I liked you so much.”   
Chris gave a sigh and cut the bandage out of view of Nakila, hoping not to trigger her with the blades.   
“And yuu showed him?” Chris said, beginning to place the bandage around her arm, making sure the dessing was pressured over the wound.  
Nakila gave a small nod and cried a little.  
“I never meant to.” She said and more tears fell.   
Chris continued to tie the bandage as Nakila cried, not being sure what to do in this situation.  
Finishing the tying, Chris put the neds of the bandage under Nakila’s arm so it couldn’t undo itself.   
“What can I do?” Chris asked, determined to make her happy.  
Nakila shook her head, “I don’t know.”   
Chris wanted to help her, especially since she had hurt herslelf.  
“Just try and stay strong for me.” He said.  
“How?”  
“Just try. Im here okay? I will do everything I can to help.” He smiled, knowing she would like it.  
“Why?”   
“Becuase youre important to me.”  
“Why me?” Nakila asked, wanting to get up.  
“becase Nakila,” Chris began, trying to think of an appropriate compliment, “You help me. You give me something to live for.”  
“I do?” Nakila questioned, fire beginning in her eyes again.  
“Yes.” Chris adnmitted and hugged her.  
Nakila hugged him back, crying and needing him.   
“Thanks.” Nakila whispered as she hugged him.  
After the hug, Nakila began to feel drowsey.  
“Lets get you to bed Nakila,you need to rest.” Chris said and carried Nakila to his bed.

After a few minutes, Chris watched as Nakila slept, painfully but peacefully.   
This incident had given him an incentive, he needed to help other fans. He wasn’t sure how, but he had to.


End file.
